Pokemon Battle Royal
by regigiga 117
Summary: 40 people go in the Island but only 2 survives I don't know what to say after that it will contain advanceshipping and several others rated T for violence,gore and minor swearing. some humour aswell. Chapter 2 is up finally
1. The boat sets sails

**Regigiga: Hey Ash hey May**

**Ash and May: Hi Sonny**

**Regigiga: How are two doing?**

**Ash: Alright how are your pokemon**

**Regigiga: They are well enough to beat you every time**

**Ash: Is that a challenge**

**May: You two knock it off can you battle after this chapter**

**Regigiga: he he of course I forgot about that**

**Ash: How could you forget your first chapter of your first story**

**Regigiga: You can talk**

**Ash: at least i am a main character**

**May: Ash leave Sonny alone **

**Ash: Yes May**

**Regigiga: ha ha anyway since this is my first time writing a story could you be a bit lighter on the comments please**

**May: Yea give him a break**

**Regigiga: Thanks May**

**May: Anytime **

**Regigiga: Anyway Ash do the Disclaimer for us please**

**Ash: Ten bucks**

**Regigiga: WHAT!!!**

**May: Ash!!!**

**Ash: Okay fine Regigiga 117 doesn't own Pokemon or any of its characters**

**Regigia: Thank you now on with the story**

A long time ago a hidden law was passed down from the leaders of the towns that held Pokémon contests and leagues saying that they choose trainers and coordinators from their town and take them to a hidden Island to fight with each other where the losers will be in their graves. Eventually the leaders joined as one as a group called the Pokémon battle society. The Pokémon battle society surveyed the trainers at the league and the coordinators at the contests. After the Sinnoh league was finished and also the Johto grand festival was concluded, the officials would discuss together which 40 people will be lucky to be able to participate in a tournament unlike any other and when you lose it will really be the end of your life.

Meanwhile Ash and co has finished the Sinnoh league they wanted to travel back to Pallet when an unknown stranger just appeared right in front of them and started a conversation with them. The stranger had a black suit with a blue tie and a briefcase like a business

"Hello young children do you happen to be Ash Ketchum, Dawn Berlitz and Brock the breeder by any chance."

"Yes we are" said Dawn.

"Well" the man said while secretly evil smirking no one noticed this "You all have been invited to participate in a tournament on Phenac Island"

"Really" said Ash wanting to participate normally.

"Of course however there are small exceptions of this tournament" he said

"Like what?" asked the breeder.

"Like the fact that you don't need to take your Pokémon with you just to give it to nurse Joy in the Pokémon Centre to transport them to the island." Said the mysterious stranger, his smirk was getting wider into a grin surprisingly no one noticed this.

"_This is so easy these kids don't know what they are going into, he he the bosses should reward me greatly for leading the Sinnoh champion and his friends towards killing each other." _The stranger thought to himself.

"What is in that briefcase" asked Ash. The stranger finally snapped out of his daze and told them.

"Oh yes I forgot about that, you see these are accommodation papers and you have to fill them out and take those with you on the way to the port at Sunnyshore city our boat will arrive at 6:00PM sharp on Friday so you better get their or else you will not participate" The stranger said gloomy hoping that Ash and .co will be lured in his grasp.

"Whoa cool lets go guys" said Ash as he was running towards Sunny shore City

"Wait up Ash" "Hey don't forget me" Brock and Dawn said as they were trying to catch up Ash.

"_Well that went better than expected, I better not dilly dally as my partners will try to lure more in our trap he he I need to go Johto to recruit other people." _The stranger thought deviously to himself as he got out a list for people to recruit for the tournament the list had everyone that Ash has encounted with his journey the list was as follows

Ash, Brock, Dawn, Misty, May, Drew, Solidad, Harley, Tracey, Max, Gary, Paul, Ritchie, Jimmy, Morrison, Tyson, Jeremy, Brianna, Marina, Wes, Sonny(yes me), Jessie, James, Cassidy, Butch, Koriyama, Kenny, Liza, Casey, Annabel, Zoey, Daisy, Lily, Violet, Marian, Cynthia, Erica, Gardenia, Keiko and Brandan

After he read the list he used different tactics to lure them into going depending on their personalities for example luring Gardenia by telling her there is a grass pokemon festival and so on for many of the 40 people.

After Ash and .co have arrived they see some of their friends over their aswell

"Hey Ash" said the brunette girl May.

"Hi May how have you been" asked Ash

"I feel great I won the Grand Festival" shouted May as if she was speaking to the world.

"Whoa May keep your keep your voice down please you are louder than an Exploud" said the green haired kid Drew annoyed with her. "The only reason you won is because I let you win in the finals"

"Whatever Drew you're just annoyed that I am a better coordinator than you will ever be" May said trying to make Drew lose his cool.

"Humph whatever and what have we here" Drew romantically turned to Dawn his and her eyes meet he felt a connection between them at that moment. He didn't notice but Dawn blushed when their eyes met

"My name is Drew" as he bowed his head and tried to act like a gentleman.

"Hiya Drew my name is Dawn" she said as she curtsied she thought that she should be polite the same way she felt the connection what Drew had felt.

"Hey anyway Ash" said May as she tried to start a conversation with him.

"How did you do in your Sinnoh League"

"I won" Ash said proudly

"Hey Ash" whispered May in a soft voice in Ash's ear

"I really missed you" May whispered as she leaned on his body she felt warm, cosy and safe in Ash's arms. Ash felt the same way as she does now. Ash was blushing at this reaction and struggled to say something, finally he says something.

"I-I really m-missed you to" Ash whispered to Mays ear the same way.

"Hey you guys if you want to go to Phenac Island we need to go to the boat now so stop loving each other and let's go." Brock shouted out to the love couples. Ash and May let go of each other escaping the embrace and they blushed as this happened. The same happened with Drew and Dawn. They all boarded the ship and set sailed. Next stop Phenac Island.

**Regigiga: and that is the first chapter**

**Ash: Pretty cool**

**May: and funny Drew acting like a gentleman hahahahahaha oh God that will never happen**

**Drew: Hey many girls think that I am a romantic Gentleman**

**May: Obviously many girls don't know you as much as I do **

**Drew: What about Dawn she thinks I am**

**May: She is delusional**

**Drew: Okay that does it no one insults Dawn and gets away with it!!!**

**May: Bring it on**

**Regigiga: Okay while I place bids on the battle I will be writing more chapters soon so don't worry.**

**Drew: May you are dead **

**Regigiga: Ouch that has to hurt I better go and collect bets bye**


	2. Old faces

**Regigiga: Hey guys this is my second chapter and thanks for everyone who reviewed especially Gigiaten for boosting me with confidence.**

**Ash: Oh my god we forgot to have our battle!**

**Regigiga: Oh yea but on the bright I have collected bets on that little brawl we had in the last chapter and a few more people joined and placed their bets and May won drastically**

**May: It was fun to shut up Drew; he was getting on my nerves**

**Ash: Hey where is Drew anyway**

**Regigiga: he is at the hospital with broken bones and everything. Hey May since Ash done the disclaimer last time would you like to do it today please since you are the champion and you made me and some other people rich beyond our wildest dreams hehehe.**

**May: Sure Regigiga 117 doesn't own pokemon or any of its characters.**

**Regigiga: This is chapter 2**

After setting sail to Phenac Island Ash and his friends wondered around the boat trying to see some old friends.

"Hey Ash long time no see" shouted the samurai dressed kid Morrison as he was running to Ash. Ash didn't know it was Morrison until he fell over and on top of Ash.

"Sorry Ash" Morrison said apologetically

"I-Its all right I OW! D-did you have to crush me" said Ash stammering because of his bruised ribs.

"Are you all right Ash" May said with hurt in her voice though it wasn't very noticeable to most people, Ash miraculously noticed this despite his denseness of things.

"Yea yea I am okay May" Ash said as he tried to lift the spirits of May.

"Oh I am so glad for a second there I was worried about you" May said with a little less hurtful voice.

"Well you don't have to worry anymore do you" Ash said as he attempted to do the same thing, this time May was feeling herself again.

A minute of silence followed that, Morrison was bored so he decided to start a conversation with Ash.

"So Ash are you ready for the big tournament on the Island"

"Of course and I am going to win this one as I did in the Sinnoh league" Ash responded with confidence.

"You do realise that if you face me you will be annihilated from the tournament" Morrison said as if he was stronger than him.

"Yea right we both know who is stronger, why don't you just wish that you won't face me" Ash replied withy more confidence but it was more overconfidence.

"Ash don't be so overconfident" May shouted trying to snap out Ash

"Oh sorry May I have been overconfident a little haven't I" Ash started laughing and Morrison joined in, however May felt something unusual about Ash _"Did he just admit he is overconfident and then laughing about it, hmm this is unusual for Ash as he is always stubborn. Maybe he learnt not to be so stubborn while he is not battling. Or maybe Ash is maturing into a man."_

The three sat down and chatted and after that Ash and May said goodbye to Morrison and continued wondering around.

They stopped after seeing Solidad, Harley and Brianna.

"Hey May girl it is nice to see you again" said the cacturne dressed Harley in a usual enthusiastic way.

"Harley I know what you are trying to do, you tried the same thing at the grand festival but it failed I am not falling for it ever again."

"What thing May girl what are you on about all I wanted to do is a conversation with you is that so wrong?" said Harley innocently

"You know what I am on about; I am talking about you trying to be my friend and giving me bad advice to mess me up so you can beat me." May said in a annoyed way

"You know I find this disgraceful. Me cheating, preposterous." Shouted Harley in a disgusted manner

"Harley who are you trying to fool, this is May you know the coordinator who beat you easily" said the cool Solidad.

"Grrrrrrrr just wait till we get to the island you are all dead"

Harley walks off trying to bad boy and walked to the other side of the boat. Ash was surprised when Solidad said that May beat Harley easily "_Did Solidad just say that May beat Harley easily? It seems strange that May before couldn't even catch a pokemon, now look at her she beats him just like that. She must have trained a hell of a lot. Maybe and I hope this is right that it was my teachings that inspired her and maybe it was me as a person aswell. Oh it could be that I inspired her as a love, wait what am I saying I do not love her do I?" _Ash was confused but he decided to answer his questions later.

"So May how are you and ash" asked the sweet Brianna.

"W-what do you mean" May said surprised, she never thought that Brianna would catch on with her feelings for Ash.

"You know what I mean" Brianna teased.

"Y-you don't know what you are talking about"

"Oh, I think she does and I agree with her" Solidad said

"Agree with what"

"May who are you trying to fool here it is obvious that you have feelings for a certain person close to you don't you"

May blushed furiously as she dragged Solidad and Brianna to a room. She also locked it so Ash can't hear the conversation.

"Okay okay it looks like you figured out my secret that I have a crush on Ash" May said defeated.

"Hehehe yea it was pretty obvious"

"But how did you know"

"Well I noticed by seeing you in the pokemon centres in Johto calling Ash eagerly after the contests" Solidad explained. "Also I noticed a somewhat of a blush when you are trying to talk to him."

"Well I am not very good at keeping secrets am I?" May joked.

"No you are not but who cares you are still our friend" Brianna innocently said.

"Well we should get out of this room before Ash gets suspicious of what we are talking about." Solidad said

Little did they know that Ash was putting his head and hearing most of the conversation however they seemed to whisper Ash's name as if they knew he was listening the whole time. This made Ash suspicious.

"_So May has a crush eh. I wonder who it could be. Could it be drew since he used to go Johto aswell and maybe Drew was the reason that May left to go Johto in the first place since Drew always gives May flowers. I wonder if it could be me since it be me since I am the perfect choice for May of course. What the fuck am I thinking why I feel different towards May as I do to other girls, oh well I'll figure this out later."_

May and the girls unlocked the door and came out onto the deck. A few minutes later Ash and May said goodbye to Solidad and Brianna as they went off to find other familiar faces.

"Hey Ash hey May it is good to see you" shouted the red-haired tomboy Misty

"Oh hi Misty how have you been" asked Ash

"I am doing great lately, I am the one of the strongest gym leaders ever and I am one of the greatest performers in Kanto and do you know what the greatest thing off all is I have a boyfriend!" Misty squealed with excitement.

"Wow that is great Misty who is the unlucky boy that is your boyfriend." Ash joked.

"Hardy hardy ha ha that was so funny I forgot to laugh" Misty said sarcastically

"As a matter of fact my boyfriend is very lucky to have a girl like me"

"Can we see him" May said eagerly.

"Sure hey Gary come on out" Misty shouted.

"G-G-Gary" Ash stuttered

"Yea that's right it's me." Gary stated proudly whole walking out of a room.

"So you and Misty are engaged?" Ash confusedly said.

"Yea it was true love to us" Misty dreamily responded.

"Wow Misty I am happy for you two, you do make a good couple" May squealed.

"Oh thanks May so are you and Ash a couple yet?" Misty energetically replied.

"N-no of course not" Ash and May said in unison when they noticed this they turned their heads away from each other and blushed like a tomato being squirted with ketchup.

"Don't deny it; anyway if you want my opinion you two would make a great couple even better than me and Misty."

Ash and May still faced away from each other but they blushed intensely.

"So Gary why are you doing here I thought you are a Pokemon researcher instead of a trainer." Ash responded immediately to change the subject.

"Some stranger invited me to this island to study some new and extremely rare pokemon."

"Oh ok I thought that you would be entering the tournament on the island."

"Oh by the way have you seen Drew and Dawn" May asked.

"Sure they are on the other side of the boat" Misty said

"Hey Ash I think that we should catch up with them."

"Good idea" Ash said as they were waving goodbye to Misty and Gary.

Meanwhile Drew and Dawn were standing on the deck near the edge of the boat.

"This is so wonderful and romantic" Dawn dreamily said with content as they watched the sunset.

"Yea it is." Drew said.

Little did they know that they were stalked by none other than Paul and Kenny. They were hiding behing a staircase so they can't be seen.

"Grrr Drew is getting close to my girl too much, I will never have a chance with her now" Said Paul

"Wait I got an idea" Kenny said eagerly.

"Oh my fucking God Kenny has an idea it is a sign of the apocalypse"

"Oh shut the fuck up listen to my idea. See what we should do is that you take Dawn somewhere on the island and I will take Drew somewhere else, but when Drew and I are far away from you guys I will kill Drew with this knife I smuggled a couple days back." Kenny evilly said.

"Whoa that is actually a good idea, have you been reading books when I am not around." Paul teasingly said

"Hey I am always smart" Kenny shouted.

Drew and Dawn noticed the shout and ran towards it.

"You fucking bastard you gave away our position, come on." Paul angrily responded.

Paul and Kenny ran towards the other side of the boat, when Drew and Dawn got to the place where they heard the shout but there was no-one there so they went back on the balcony and stared into the sunset. Drew saw this as an opportunity that he never had experienced.

"Hey Dawn" Drew said.

"Yea"

"How would you go to a magical place" Drew romantically said

"Sure" Dawn eagerly said.

"Ok just close your eyes" Drew said.

At this moment Drew was very nervous because he never tried this before and neither has Dawn. Drew puckered his lips and moved closer to Dawn's face closing the gap until he kissed her. Dawn at first had no clue and was surprised by Drew's reaction but when she realised why he done that she kissed back. Drew was surprised by this reaction aswell but he did not falter. Soon their kiss was tuned up to the next level when they kissed sloppier and their tongues were exploring their mouths. There first kiss was turning into a bloody make out that could last forever, but when Ash and May came and said something they broke the embrace.

"Oh my god" Ash said as they broke the embrace.

"Er this is not what it looks like" Drew hesitantly lied.

"Don't give me no bullshit Drew, you and Dawn was kissing" May say.

"Yea that's right just kissing" Dawn embarrassedly said.

"Not just kissing" Ash teased. "You was making out."

"Yea so what, I mean I love Dawn so much since the moment we met."

"Drew that was 3 hours ago" said Ash plainly.

"And so I loved her since then."

"Oh Drew I am so happy for you that someone actually loves you." May teased.

"Wow really funny I almost died of laughter" Drew sarcastically said.

"Well we might aswell go to bed now" Ash suggested when they realised it was night time.

"Oh right, don't worry we won't walk into your bedroom and interrupt your little make out session." May teased more.

"Come on Dawn lets go to my room you can sleep with me." Drew suggested.

"What the fuck you are too young to sleep with each other." Ash and May said in unison.

"Not like that you retards, what I meant was that I had two single beds so Dawn can have one." Drew said

"Oh" Ash and May was embarrassed by this so they blushed furiously.

"Ok goodnight everybody" Dawn said with Drew holding her as they went to their bedroom."

"Goodnight" Ash and May said in unison again, however this time Ash and May noticed this so they blushed a hell of a lot more.

"Hey Ash can I sleep with you tonight I forgot to reserve a bedroom when we came here?" May whispered to him with content.

"Sure follow me" Ash said.

May did what she was told and followed him to his bedroom. When Ash went to bed asleep, May was awake because something was troubling her that night.

_Yes I am getting closer to ash every second I am awake this will strengthen our relationship. Wait what relationship? This is Ash my best friend we travelled with each other for about 2 years. Have I been developing this feeling when I have been travelling with him? Have I just now realising this or have I been neglecting this feeling for a long time, or is thisw just some crush I have with him? If I tell him how I feel now he would just reject me and go with somebody else and it would ruin our friendship. So what I am going to do is wait until Ash reveals that he has feelings for me then I will tell him. _May thought as she stared at the ceiling, after she knew what she would do she fell asleep.

**Regigiga: And there is chapter 2, Oh hey Drew your back and whoa**

**Drew and Dawn are making out.**

**Ash: Please you two get a room that is what me and May do.**

**May: I don't think that they can hear you.**

**Regigiga: Ok (whistle, whistle) Anyway as I was saying the next chapter will include me in it.**

**May: Yea finally**

**Ash: Don't interrupt May, Sonny is trying to speak more here.**

**Regigiga: Thank you now I am thinking about writing this story in first person in the places when I am in and I need your opinion on whether I should or not. So please review this story and tell me your idea please thank you.**

**Ash: I think that is a good idea.**

**Regigiga: You would.**

**May: When will Drew and Dawn stop making love to each other in public it is disgusting, when me and Ash make out we do it in a room and we....**

**Regigiga: Whoa May too much information there we have young viewers here just tell me after this announcement.**

**May: Ok but seriously when will they though.**

**Ash: Who knows maybe they will stop when Sonny writes the third chapter.**

**Regigiga: Maybe he wait a minute hey May I thought you broke Drew's bones so he couldn't move.**

**May: Yea I did, he must have paid surgeons to heal his bones quicker**

**Regigiga: That would explain it but how did he get the money?**

**May: I have got no idea fucking idea.**

**Regigiga: In that case all I have to say is review please.**


End file.
